Ruuji Familon
Ruuji Familon is the main hero of Zoids: Genesis. He is the successful legendary war hero, who had destroyed the evil forces of Digald Empire. His main mecha is Murasame Liger and its forms. He is voiced by Hiromi Hirata. Description Ruuji is a inhabitant of the seaside Mirodo Village, living there his whole life. He is shown to have a mother and father and a younger brother, Faaji. Never before has he been able to pilot any Zoid, much to his family's disappointment (though they try not to say this to his face). At the start of the series, he is shown to have recently excavated the Murasame Liger when a group of Bio Raptor Zoids attacked. During the struggle, Ruuji desperately attempts to activate the Liger and succeeds. In a fight between Zairin and Ruuji, Zairin damaged the Generator (a tree-like structure that maintains the environment around the village). With Ra-Kan and Mii, he sets off to find a mechanic who can repair the Generator. He was given the ancestral telescope by his father, a rite of passage, for his journey. During his quest to find a Generator mechanic, Ruuji becomes embroiled in a struggle against the expansionist nation of Digald. He realizes that repairing his village Generator won't mean anything without peace and he suggests to Ra-Kan an organized stand against Digald. Ruuji would eventually became the shining beacon against Digald. His Zoid is the only one known in the world that can Evolt - change shape and develop certain strengths that vary from the other forms. This and his unflappable courage become his trademarks. As a skillful pilot, he and Murasame Liger's reputation grow into a continental sensation as a liberator and savior. While various people within the suppression army doubt him at first, he wins over their confidence in battle and shows his tactical ingenuity. He would lead his own division (Offense, First Squadron) and temporarily became leader of Ra-Kan's army. The leading group members didn't object to his young leadership, knowing he was fully capable. He also won the confidence of the people of Sora City. The colors of his Zoid's three evolutionary stages (blue, red and white) became the official flag colors for the army as well. Eventually, Ruuji and most of the Digald forces became partners in fighting against Jiin and renamed themselves as the Jiin Suppression Army. Ruuji, in the end, was the one who gave the finishing blow that destroyed Bio-Tyranno and Jiin. After winning the war, he returned to his village, but there was no epilogue detailing what transpired next. The ending only shows Ruuji's return home, and also shows the solution to restoring the village to be using Murasame Liger as a core for the Generator. It can be assumed that he followed his dream in becoming a typical man in his village as a teacher. Personality Having lived in the village his entire life, he is somewhat naïve. But that also frees him to be determined and possess a strong sense of justice. His unwillingness to allow those he encounters to suffer often puts him in over his head, as well as his traveling companions. Ruuji at one point tried to free people from Digald forces, but that action almost led to the destruction of his team when Georg launched a surprise attack. However, his mistakes gave him a better understanding of approaching things and allowed him to become a wiser person and more competent Zoid pilot. He is constantly under Seijuurou's training to help him become stronger. Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Ruuji Familon made a debut as one of Yuinshiel Asteria's followers. Ruuji takes a responsibility to look after Symphogear Heroines and their friends to do a regular training. So that, he and the heroes must be prepared to fight against Gunther Prozen and his wicked men. Gallery Ruuji Familon Character Model.jpg Familon_Ruuji-99022-38980-3.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_m4xt6ix6fu1qasy69o7_400.png fdfssgfgfg.jpg d223oce-3a9dd163-86f6-4d6f-ad66-2fe14187d855.jpg e2b4e43fc6.jpg Sadfsfdfgbdgf.jpg Category:Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Brunettes Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Pilots Category:Characters from the Zoids Universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Special Agents Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Tritagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Good vs. Good Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:The Rebellion against Gunther Prozen Category:Hevenburg Force Mecha corpus Category:Pure Good Category:Time Travelers Category:Symphogear Heroines' Friends Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Friends Category:The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes)